


Тесное взаимодействие

by Peach_Tree



Series: Любимые зверюшки Стайлза [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Tree/pseuds/Peach_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз продолжает страдать от последствий проклятия, и Айзек готов протянуть ему руку помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тесное взаимодействие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Алисия-Х  
> Написано для команды Xenophilia на WTF-2014

Думать о себе как о жертве домашнего насилия Айзеку в голову не приходило, пожалуй, никогда. Ладно − может, он и жалел себя, глотая тихие слезы и зализывая свои душевные и физические раны, отсиживаясь в комнате. Ладно, иногда он прятался в шкафу − детское иррациональное желание забиться в нору, откуда тебя никто не достанет. Не то чтобы это мешало отцу распахнуть дверцы и вытащить его за шкирку, проволочь по полу и ткнуть хлюпающим носом в распечатку заваленного теста. Но эти приступы жалости к себе были короткими и редкими − в нем всегда жила непоколебимая подсознательная уверенность, что восприятие себя жертвой сломает в два счета. Сожрет и перемелет, оставив вместо и без того не самой устойчивой личности жалкий клубок страхов и неврозов.

Лучше было думать, что у отца сложный характер. В конце концов − в каждой семье свои заморочки, куда там идеальной американской ячейке общества, образ которой регулярно транслировали по телевиденью. Просто их заморочки оказались тяжелее среднего уровня. Поэтому Айзек не только не считал себя пострадавшим от жестокого обращения ребенком − напротив, не самое счастливое прошлое помогало ему переживать жизненные трудности, россыпью последовавшие за тем днем, когда Дерек Хейл, мрачный и опасный на вид тип, сделал предложение, от которого невозможно было отказаться.

Айзек знал: страх − это нормально. Не нужно его бояться. Принять как данность и идти своей дорогой, а еще лучше − использовать.

Наверное, Дерек понял бы, захоти он поделиться этой мыслью. А может, и нет. Для самого Дерека таким препятствием, которое можно превратить в триггер, была боль. Сначала эту привычку ломать кости и бить так, что в груди не оставалась дыхания, можно было принять за склонность к садизму. Однако эта теория легко опровергалась тем, что боль он использовал как средство обучения контролю, но не как цель. Прожив столько лет с человеком, имеющим ярко выраженные садистские замашки, вы научитесь легко распознавать это свойство в других.

Такие мысли были успокаивающими, но унять боль в сломанном запястье не помогали. Айзек печально вздохнул: тренироваться, когда твой альфа раздражен, оказалось не самым лучшим занятием. Он неосознанно обхватил сломанную руку здоровой, баюкая.

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на его движения. Дерек вообще смотрел по большей частью мрачно, иногда разнообразя тяжёлые взгляды раздражением или озадаченностью. Хотя, если подумать, история его жизни и отношений этому способствовала.

− Будешь так драться и дальше − не выживешь при следующей серьезной стычке, − наконец сказал Дерек.

Айзек ответил хмыканьем. С тех пор как умерла очередная его подружка, и без того не самый легкий нрав альфы испортился еще больше.

− Завтра в то же время. Начни уже бить нормально, а не отмахиваться, как беспомощный щенок, или я сломаю тебе все пальцы, − спокойно пообещал Дерек, стаскивая с себя футболку и выходя из комнаты.

Проводив взглядом татуировку на спине, бугрящуюся от движений мышц, Айзек с тоской подумал, что вероятность претворения этой угрозы в жизнь неприятно близится к ста процентам.

Он несколько раз сжал пальцы, пробуя: кажется, все срослось. Оставаться у Дерека дольше необходимого не хотелось. К тому же в любой момент мог заявиться Питер и вовлечь его в светскую беседу. Вот только от его легких, словно ни о чем разговоров тянуло смутной угрозой, а ласковая улыбка и добрые глаза придавали сходство то ли с маньяком, то ли с педофилом, предлагающим ребенку взять конфетку и пойти с дядей. Айзек поежился, прогоняя неприятные воспоминания. Небольшой опыт общения с Хейлом-старшим ясно говорил, что ждать от того можно было любой подлянки: от отравления аконитом до продажи охотникам. Или на органы. Кто его знает − проверять не хотелось.

Нет, лучше найти себе компанию приятнее: Айзек вспомнил нервную улыбку и беспокойный голос, выговаривающий слова с удвоенной скоростью. В груди приятно потеплело, и рука окончательно перестала ныть. Отправляясь к МакКолам, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, Айзек уже знал, где проведет этот вечер.

***  
− Пора тебе бросить привычку входить в окно, − раздраженно прокомментировал Стайлз его появление. − Мой отец тебя знает и за порог пустит, так что рискни.

Спрыгнув с подоконника, Айзек присмотрелся внимательнее. Поджатые губы и складка между бровями недвусмысленно давали понять, что хозяин комнаты не в лучшем расположении духа. Но не полностью, если можно так сказать: некоторые его части демонстрировали вполне себе бодрость и радостно шевелились, порываясь дружелюбно облапать.

− Плохой день? − поинтересовался Айзек, мимоходом погладив правый отросток.

Тот с готовностью прильнул к руке. Джим ревниво метнулся в ладонь, оттеснив более удачливого собрата. Лицо Стайлза стало еще пасмурнее. Он отошел подальше и сел на кровать, утянув за собой отростки.

− Ну, смотря что определять как плохой день. Если как день, когда темные силы хотят захватить наш город и мимоходом прикончить меня или моих друзей − а таких дней в последнее время случалось больше, чем мне хотелось, − то нет. Если как день, когда Лидия, почувствовав на своей шее затянутую отростком петлю, заорала так, что меня и Скотта контузило − да, день был плохой.

Щупальца зашевелились и поникли, словно осознав свою вину.

− И кто же это был? − с интересом спросил Айзек. − Ставлю на Джима, Джон приличнее.

Отростки дернулись, будто питомцы, услышавшие клички. Стайлз выдавил нервный смешок.

− Не знаю, не успел посмотреть: Лидия, не разобравшись, вырубила меня сумкой. Потом неискренне извинялась.

− Девчонка вырубила тебя женской сумочкой? − Айзек издевательски вскинул брови. − Что это сейчас был за звук − испарились остатки твоего достоинства, Стилински?

− Не девчонка, а баньши! − возмутился Стайлз. − И в сумке у нее был латинско-японский словарь − я решил не спрашивать.

Айзек несколько секунд пытался придать лицу сочувственное выражение, но быстро сдался, ухмыльнувшись.

− Так что говорит Дитон? − спросил он, видя, что Стайлз не разделяет юмора ситуации.

− Ничего нового, − Стайлз закатил глаза и передразнил: − «Я работаю над этим. Как только найду средство избавить тебя от заклятия, сообщу. Только сохраняй спокойствие». Какое может быть спокойствие, когда из-за спины вылезают тентакли и начинают домогаться окружающих?!

А вот это было еще интересней.

− Так значит, прогноз Дитона о том, что они будут подпитываться… − Айзек замешкался, немного смутившись, − сексуальной энергией, кхм… оправдался?

Щека Стайлза разрумянились, глаза забегали, а сам он выглядел так, словно хотел взять свои слова обратно.

− Что-то вроде того, − буркнул он себе под нос.

Кровь, кажется, начала течь по венам быстрее, и Айзек спросил, слыша появившуюся в голосе легкую хрипотцу:

− И как ты с этим справляешься?

Стайлз сглотнул, скользнул взглядом от его губ к глазам.

− Никак. Сначала хотел дать объявление на каком-нибудь форуме для любителей извращений, но, знаешь, я боюсь встречаться с чуваками, жаждущими тентаклевого секса. Видел бы ты, как ржал Скотт в процессе придумывания вариантов … Я даже пригрозил, что натравлю их на него, но Скотт не испугался − знает, что эти щупальца считают его бро и лезут, только чтобы дать пять. Должно быть, чувствуют мое отношение.

− Действительно, не так просто найти добровольца в твоем случае, − согласился Айзек, разглядывая его.

С тех пор как отростки едва не прикончили Стайлза, высасывая жизнь, прошло два дня. Выглядел он неважно: бледное лицо, губы обкусаны, под глазами залегли тени. Картину дополнили затравленный взгляд и несильный, но стойкий запах болезни. Не нужно было спрашивать − ясно, что отростки, не находя другого источника, пользовались ресурсами его тела.

В животе знакомо шевельнулся ледяной комок страха. Айзек глубоко вздохнул и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, сказал, нервно улыбаясь:

− Я могу тебе помочь, Стилински. Один раз.

Стайлз посмотрел на него непонимающе, а через секунду, округлив глаза, спросил ошарашенно:

− Ты что, предлагаешь?..

− Да, Стайлз, ты правильно понял, секс. И не надо на меня так смотреть − я помню, как часто ты вытаскивал стаю и меня в частности из разного дерьма. Должен же ты что-то получить взамен, верно?

− Айзек, я… − Стайлз нервно сглотнул, − я не знаю. Нет, не обижайся, чувак, меня, наверное, привлекают парни, и ты кажешься вполне подходящим, но это так странно − бред какой-то. Да и вообще, я не знаю, как это все сделать и чего ждать от этих штук. И не хочу тебе повредить.

Быстрый монолог сопровождался закусыванием губ и нервно стиснутыми на покрывале пальцами. Айзек посмотрел на взволнованного и смущенного Стайлза. Вот же не вовремя проснувшаяся забота о ближнем. Кажется, пора было перехватывать контроль над ситуацией.

− Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что дальше будет хуже. Эта хрень − без обид, ребята, − тебя просто прикончит, если ее не накормить. И лучше бы поскорее. А если ты переживаешь за мою безопасность, то вспомни, что я все-таки могу регенерировать и способен постоять за себя. Решай уже, в третий раз не предложу.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него, прищурившись, и, глубоко вздохнув, словно перед прыжком с вышки, кивнул. Внутри почему-то разлилось облегчение, и Айзек подошел к кровати, нависнув над сидящим Стайлзом.

− А теперь давай уточним условия. Как я понял в лечебнице из слов Дитона, когда он тебя откачивал, − нужна сексуальная энергия, то есть достаточно просто кончить с участием другого человека, − он старался говорить сухо, но щеки все равно горели. − Никаких посягательств на мою задницу, особенно тентаклями.

В лице Стайлза ясно читался вопрос, и Айзек быстро сказал, не дожидаясь реплики, которая могла сделать эту ситуацию еще более неловкой:

− Я тебе подрочу, окей? Надеюсь, этого хватит.

Лучше бы этого хватило. Дождавшись сдавленного «хорошо», Айзек медленно сел рядом со Стайлзом, чувствуя жар его тела под футболкой, и осторожно положил руку ему на бедро. Стайлз облизнул губы и сам расстегнул ширинку, стягивая джинсы до колен.

− Трусы с Бэтменом, − констатировал Айзек и широко улыбнулся.

− Эй, Бэтмен крут, − почему-то прошептал Стайлз, и по его неуверенному виду и внезапному отсутствию шуточек было ясно, как он нервничает

− Он очень крут, − согласился Айзек и запустил руку в бэт-трусы.

Стайлз дернулся и втянул ртом воздух. Тентакли, таящиеся последние минут пять, выползли из-за его спины. Айзек, решив, что сейчас их стоит игнорировать, несильно, на пробу, сжал удобно легший в руку член. Стайлз задышал чаще, но ничего не сказал.

Несколько раз проведя рукой сверху вниз, он нахмурился − было слишком сухо и скользить не получалось. Недолго думая, он вытащил ладонь и под вопросительным взглядом несколько раз медленно провел по ней языком, увлажняя. Расширившиеся сильнее зрачки и закушенная губа Стайлза показывали, что жест был замечен и оценен. Растянув рот в улыбке, Айзек вернул руку на место и начал медленно двигать пальцами, обернутыми вкруг члена.

Кажется, возбудились все находящиеся в комнате: Стайлз, часто дышащий и кусающий губы, сам Айзек, у которого начало вставать, и тентакли, беспокойно шевелящиеся у лица. Айзек прикрыл глаза и продолжил двигать рукой, чувствуя под пальцами бархатистую кожу. Подушечками он легонько погладил яички, и рядом наконец тихо застонали. Рта что-то коснулось, и он распахнул глаза: отросток завис у губ, недвусмысленно тыкаясь в них.

− Эй, − недовольно начал Стайлз, увидев поведение осмелевшего тентакля.

Айзек, решив не задумываться над своим поведением, приоткрыл рот, впуская упругий скользкий отросток, который, должно быть, начал выделять какую-то необычную смазку, потому что на языке тут же начал чувствоваться вяжущий привкус, а голова слегка закружилась − словно от пары порций мартини.

Он обвел кончик тентакля языком и прихватил губами, посасывая. Второй отросток ткнулся в ширинку джинсов, и Айзек, чувствуя легкое опьянение, неловко расстегнул ширинку левой рукой.

− Чувак, − выдохнул рядом Стайлз, и непонятно, чего в его голосе было больше: удивления или восхищения.

Отросток быстро скользнул Айзеку в трусы и кольцами обвился вокруг члена. Кольца плотно обхватывали его и двигались, кончик отростка толкался за щеку, и Айзек застонал от удовольствия, чувствуя, как по подбородку течет слюна.

− Не останавливайся, − хрипло скомандовал Стайлз, накрыв его замедлившуюся было руку на члене своей.

Давление тентакля на члене, скользкая тяжесть во рту, горячая, пульсирующая плоть в руке и, контрольным, − потемневшие от возбуждения глаза напротив. Тело накрыло оргазмом, выкручивая, и он громко застонал, почувствовав, как Стайлз кончает вслед за ним.

− Это было круто, − через пять секунд молчания, прерываемого только тяжелым дыханием, сказал Стайлз.

Видимо, после оргазма к нему вернулись и дар речи, и бодрость − да и выглядеть он стал получше. Со щек пропала бледность, а глаза радостно блестели. Айзек вздрогнул, чувствуя, как тентакли выскальзывают и отлепляются от него.

− Не могу не согласиться, − он проследовал взглядом за вяло уползшими за спину Стайлза отростками, понадеявшись, что им это пошло на пользу. Стайлз прочистил горло и скосил глаза вниз − опомнившись, Айзек быстро убрал руку с его обмякшего члена.

Отвернувшись и вытираясь любезно поданной влажной салфеткой, он подумал о том, что не зря согласился на сеанс помощи. Секс с тентаклями оказался действительно классным − и ведь были использованы далеко не все их возможности.

Рядом вжикнула ширинка.

− Спасибо, Айзек. Правда, спасибо, − Стайлз смотрел странно, и Айзеку вдруг захотелось спрятаться от этого взгляда.

− За секс не благодарят, Стилински, не тупи, − Стайлз дернулся, и он добавил уже мягче: − Мне понравилось. Правда, понравилось.

На лице Стайлза расплылась искренняя улыбка.

− Хочешь об этом поговорить? − неуверенно спросил он.

− Нет, − через секунду решил Айзек. − Точно − нет.

− О’кей, − улыбка на лице Стайлза стала шире и неестественней. − Я все понял. Эээ… в любом случае, твоя помощь очень пригодилась. Я перестал себя чувствовать так, словно девять часов подряд носился по полю и меня как минимум пять раз сбивали. Так что… спасибо, да.

Он нахмурился, и Айзек вдруг осознал, что неравнодушен к этой вертикальной морщинке между бровей. Похоже, опять нужно было брать дело в свои руки.

− Стайлз, − позвал он тихо и приглашающе похлопал по кровати.

Тот непонимающе посмотрел, но присел рядом. Айзек изучающе посмотрел в его лицо, аккуратно положил пальцы на подбородок и легко коснулся его губ своими, ловя тихий вздох.

Страх − это нормально. Главное − не останавливаться.


End file.
